User blog:IceBro505/Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items
Mario Kart is a cruel lottery, where a good item can really change the game, but a bad item can lead to your demise. While it really is fun screwing players over with a Bullet Bill, it's just about as disappointing when you're the guy who has nothing special. To celebrate all those bad pulls, today's list is my Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items. Ranking Order 'Number 10' Number 10: The Super Leaf. I thought the Super Leaf was going to die in obscurity after Super Mario Bros 3, but ever since Super Mario 3D Land, Nintendo slapped this thing onto anything they could. Everthing and everyone gets a tail, including your kart. This item comes across to me as a Piranha Plant prototype. The tiny range doesn't let you attack far, so do be careful with that. You can't get another item until this tail disappears. The Super Leaf isn't a terrible Mario Kart item, but that's why it's on the "tail end" of this list. 'Number 9' 'Number 8' 'Number 7' 'Number 6' The Blue Shell. The Blue Shell is a Mario Kart classic that seems to make just about everyone upset, except for the racer in second place. While some games give you the tools to avoid it (either by outmaneuvering or the new Super Horn), in most games, this item is just going to ruin your day. It goes directly to the racer in first place and blows him up, immediately halts the player with a hard earned first place spot, and leaves him to die while the rest of the pack can just race by him. While it definitely hurts to be blown up by this item, the big reason it sits on today's list is because this item is not even often what you want to use as a player either. You usually receive this item when you are in the back of the pack, and while newer games give you the ability to bump a few players along the way, what does the player in ninth care about taking out the player in first? It's usually not going to help you close the gap, but it will ruin your closest friendships. 'Number 5' Number 5: The Fake Item Box. The Fake Item Box is just an even more disappointing version of the already disappointing Banana Peel. This time, it doesn't even block the items behind you. Whole you can hide it with regular Item Boxes, in general, it's just too easy to spot a Fake Item Box. Whether it tilts on an axis, or is a slightly different color, or in more recent appearances, bright red and very easy to see, completely different looking from a regular Item Box, the Fake Item Box just sticks out like a sore thumb. Nintendo really tried to make this item work for like ten years, but let's be honest. Did you even notice that it is gone from Mario Kart 8? No, of course not, because it's just too easy to avoid the Fake Item Box. 'Number 4' Number 4: The POW Block. The POW Block is a rare pull in Mario Kart Wii's Item Box, but if Misty's Goldeen has taught me anything, it's that a RARE item doesn't always mean a GOOD item. No, I'm dead serious. This card is actually a rare in the Gym Heroes set, so the Misty's Goldeen from Mario Kart Wii has a decent purpose at first. It puts a POW Block over everyone's kart in front of the user. If they're on the ground when it breaks, it sends them into an explosive spin that puts them to a complete stop. That's cool and all, but honestly, I just don't feel like you're on the ground a ton of the time in Mario Kart Wii. The tracks are loaded with huge jumps and midair transitions, but what really ruins this item is the trick that everyone learned. If you just shake the Wii Remote or hit the D-Pad as soon as this item hits you, you'll do a trick and not really lose any of your speed at all. What a disappointment. Even if you can't dodge this item, you actually can dodge this item! While the AI is going to go into an explosive spin to this thing like a joke, I'll never forget how useless this item is when they use it against the other players. It just isn't going to hit anyone who knows how to dodge this item. 'Number 3' 'Number 2' Number 2: The Blooper. While the Inklings are here to allow you to finally have a good squid in Mario Kart, the Blooper item continues to swim his way into every Mario Kart game after Mario Kart DS, and he's just never good. The idea is to ink the players in front of the user. Sadly, only the best racers need just a little bit of the road to see. The ink even comes off if you get a speed boost. When you're in the middle of the pack, you want something powerful and dynamic, not something that's just plain useless. This item is so bad and so useless that even Reggie Fils-Aimé agrees that the Blooper is the worst item in Mario Kart. In an interview with Nintendo, Reggie says that he is the worst item.... to get hit with? Come on, Reggie. It's like you don't know how to avoid the POW Block item in Mario Kart Wii. 'Number 1' Number 1: The Thunder Cloud. Here he is. In my opinion, the Thunder Cloud is the only item who actively harms you more than he helps. At first, the Thunder Cloud gives you a decent speed boost while he looms over you. Unlike the Golden Mushroom, you can't control your speed, so you take off like a madman, but he isn't just a reckless boost. You can pass the cloud over to another racer to keep yourself safe. If you have the cloud over your kart at the end of his cycle, ZAP! You're going to get shrunk into this tiny slow vulnerable racer. In theory, he's a wonderful game of hot potato, but it's harder to find another kart to transfer this in time. At least with the Blooper, I can throw that item away and wait for a better item immediately afterwards. But the Thunder Cloud? This dude is punishment who you are forced into. Just listen to the sound that he makes if you get him. He's a bad sound. Nintendo knew he is bad. They made this item knowing that you would not like to get him, knowing that you'd be panicking to pass the parasite off to another host, and knowing that you would be furious when you're shrunk by your own item. Thanks, Nintendo. Please never bring this item back. Category:Blog posts